Mixed Blood
by AiJay
Summary: Nico di Angelo, basically the devil's angel. Sailor, basically the most abnormal six-year old you could meet. But when they meet each other? The big war just ended, but both camps are in for another adventurous twist. There will be some Nico/Will moments, and days at McDonalds. Totally worth reading.
1. In Which a Sailor is Rescued

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is my first story in a while. I deleted some stories earlier because people didn't seem to like my work :C but the fanfictions I wrote weren't exaclty for the most well-known stories. Good, but not popular. So I'm trying again, this time with Percy Jackson stuff! Nico has always been my favorite charatcer, and although he broke my heart when I figured out he was... Yeah, let's not get into that. He's an awesome character, and he's still got plenty of die-hard fangirls! As sad as I am to say it, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, but I am extremely greatful to Rick Riordan for letting me use his characters. Please review if you liked and let me know your opinion~ Please enjoy reading!**

Nico Di Angelo was ready to give up. Again.

Jason and Reyna had recommended he visit Camp Half Blood again, just to check up on everyone, but it was no secret. There were a whole bunch of new recruits down at Camp Jupiter, and anything to do with Pluto made them nervous. Besides, it was bad luck, having a Son of Hades. No one had to say anything to know that Death followed you around. It was hard to get by from time to time, considering your father was the equivalent of the devil in most modern cultures.

Nico sat up, looking at the starry sky. Sometimes the empty vastness of beyond scared him, but knowing it was just Zeus's way of showing off made him feel resentment inside. Zeus, Jupiter, whatever... What was up with that guy? Lord of the Universe, well, there went Nico's dream about what he wanted to be when he grew up. And his son, Jason? Mixed feelings on saving lives and spilled secrets. But the message was clear- He didn't want to be anywhere near Golden Boy. Not now, anyways. Sometimes it was hard to stay by friends.

So there he was, kicked out of camp, and sent all the way across the states to the rooftop of Cabin 13. He didn't want to actually go inside the cabin- Who was paid to decorate? He had lived in caves, Tartarus, and spent that one night over in San Juan, Peurto Rico at that trashy hotel, but Cabin 13 put the icing on the cake. The walls were black, and green Eternal Fire of the Underworld shone from several torches lining the walls. And that was just the _outside_. He didn't know what the inside looked like, but he didn't want to find out. Talk about stereotypical Hades. Camp, the one place he was _supposed_ to fit in, had labled him as an outsider once again.

He put his hands behind his head, easing back to look at the sky. Crickets chirped on and off, shouting for what felt like hours at a time. At least it was just the crickets. Ghosts were being nice and leaving him alone today.

There was a scraping noise on the cobblestone path coming from quite a distance aways, but loud enough to catch his attention. Nico sat up. All the campers were at the bonfire in the ampitheater. Could a monster somehow have come down this way...?

With movements as agile as a cat, he soudlessly jumped from the roof and hid behind a corner of the building.

The scraping noise continued, with small, padding footsteps. The ragged breathing was soft and rapid. A baby monster or something? What could have drawn it into camp?

Nico glared, calculating the possibilites. Some stupid Ares kid probably set a trap to lure it in close. Sighing, he drew his blade and ran forwards, meeting the creature full on... But it wasn't a monster at all.

His sword stopped right before it could injure the little girl. She looked about six years old, features hard to make out in the dark light, but she was clearly wounded.

"What the!...?" Nico dropped his sword just in time to catch the girl as she fell forwards. Her skin was feverishly hot, and she was bleeding in several places. "Who are you...?"

The girl didn't answer, just went completely slack. The heavy sword she had been dragging behind her, hence the scraping noise, fell out of her weak hands and clattered to the ground.

Instinct took over, and Nico set her gently down. He checked her temperature (hot, way too hot), her breathing (too quick and shallow), and her pulse, extremely uneven. She didn't appear in too much pain, but if the injury was wrong, she could be seconds away from death. Her life force _did_ seem a bit low compared to most kids, anyways, Nico decided. He would have to work quickly... Or let a better healer do the work, period.

Stepping into the thin moonsliver shadow of the building, Nico focused his energy and transported himself to the ampitheater, right beside the Apollo section.

"Will!" Nico called, but not too loudly, getting the other boy's attention. "Will, I need your help!"

Will, who happened to be only a few feet beside Nico, jumped a bit. "Whoa, man! I didn't see you there a minute before! You scared me! Wasup, by the way?"

"I wasn't there a moment ago, but I need you here, now," Nico sensed the girl's life force growing even smaller. Bit by bit, she was joining his gang in the Dead Party. Her ghost would probably be yelling at him for not helping her when he knew she was there... And there went his peaceful night. Without waiting for his friend's confirmation, Nico grabbed Will's hand and shadowtraveled them both to the cobblestone path between the cabins.

"Hey!" Will panicked, stumbling a bit. "Whoa, that was weird. Have you always been able to do that?"

"Beside the point," Nico brushed it off, but let a bit of pride grow. Of course he could. "But I needed a healer- Look," he knelt beside the girl on the ground.

"Yikes!" Will cried, then checked her temperature, breathing, and pulse. "We need to get her to the infirmary! What happened?"

"No idea," Nico admitted, trying to think of the most plausible outcome. "I just got into camp, and then she comes along dragging a sword bigger than she is. I think she faced a monster attack on the way over here or something, but made it. Fortunately or unfortunately, she was desperate enough to continue until she found someone."

"No name tag or anything?" Will asked, lifting the girl into his arms. The two walked in silence, the only sound disrupting the crickets being her rapid breathing and occasional moan.

"Here, open the door.. Ack, I can't see anything! Turn the lights on, will ya?" he asked as the two walked into the infirmary. He got to work as soon as he laid her down, grabbing coolpacks and dried herbs and stuff only healers could identify. "I think there's an extra nectar stash in the third bin- Yup, that's the one. I don't know if she'll be able to tolerate solid food, much less ambrosia."

"Here you go," Nico passed him the supplies as he asked, but his eyes never left the girl. In the light, she was much thinner and paler than he had anticipated, but the nectar was doing it's job, and a rosy-pink color was beginning to flush into her skin. She was kinda cute, with dark brown hair in a messy little twist. The sweater she was wearing was way too big, along with the bulky hiking shoes that had managed to stay on her feet.

"Lots of scrapes, but no poison," Will confirmed once again, rubbing on different oils onto her cuts. "Nothing's big enough to be sewn, but she's got a nasty gash on her right arm," he began wrapping it, packing in sweet-scented grass. She was going to smell like lemon for days. "The only breaks are in her fingers, two on her left hand and one on her right."

"Probably from carrying the sword," Nico inspected her hands, holding them carefully as Will splinted her fingers.

"She's a toughie," Will laughed, ruffling her hair with admiration. "Too bad she showed up after the major battle, am I right?"

"She could have used her major toughness to stare Octavion down or something," Nico grinned. "That would have saved us so much trouble." Good thing the guy was dead, though. No one really regretted that. To think it had been ended just a few weeks ago? Man, that shouldn't have even been worth the trouble.

"Nah, she's too cute, he'd line her up right beside the teddybears," Will shuddered.

"Sailor," A small voice squeaked, and both boys jumped.

"You're awake," Will broke off a small square of ambrosia, passing it to her feeble fingers, or at least, the ones that could hold it. "How do you feel?"

The girl tilted her head, sniffing the food and popping it into her mouth with obvious pleasure. "Sailor feels like she has fallen from heaven and landed in paradise," she giggled. "She hurts all over, but she is safe, and the food is good."

"Is she talking about herself..." Will started.

"In third person?" Nico asked. "Is that your name? Sailor?"

"Sailor, Sailor confirms," the girl said, nodding her head. "Does Sailor's friends have a name?" Her eyes were wide and a light brown, like melted chocolate.

"I'm Will Solace," Will said, smiling, but a bit confused. The nectar must have really done a number on her. Half bloods weren't supposed to heal this fast. Unless... Had he given her too much? She seemed fine, though, and at least she was smiling.

"Solace, Sailor says outloud, enjoying the word," she mused. "Solace: To comfort or console in a time of stress. Sailor likes your name, Will Solace."

"Aw, thanks," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. Was Will.. Blushing?

"Does Sailor's Saviour have a name?" Sailor turned to face Nico, completely off guard.

"Saviour? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do not pretend, Sailor remembers," she shook a splinted finger at him, as if trying to chide him. "Sailor was about to collapse. Sailor wasn't strong enough. Sailor was carrying a weapon to dangerous and too strong for her. She was about to get hurt, to fall and not wake up. Sailor's friend knew it, too, so he went and found help. What is Sailor's friend's name?"

"Nico," he said at last. "Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you, kid."

"Nico di Angelo, Sailor says outloud." She looked thoughtful. "Angel of Darkness."

"That's nice-" Nico said, annoyed, but Sailor wouldn't let him finish.

"Also translated from Greek, Angel of Victory, or Winged Victory of the Gods. Italian, says Sailor with fondness."

"Got a thing for Europeans, eh?" Will nudged her shoulder.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Nico took a step back, unamused. "Child of Athena or something, because-"

"Athena does not like Sailor," she curled up as if trying to hide. "Athena scares Sailor, and has banished Sailor from-"

"Lemme guess, dating her son?" Will chuckled. "Don't worry, Athena tends not to like people, but she's pretty cool once you know her." Of course, he was only saying that because you could never tell when a god was listening. "Are you Posideon's child, then? Hence the name Sailor?"

"Posideon tries to drown Sailor, says Sailor as she shudders with the bad memory," the girl shivered. "Sailor would not be a daughter of Posideon. Sailor feels safer with her friends Will Solace and Nico di Angelo," she explained.

"Well then," Will said when everything else was silent. "Do you think you're good enough to walk around?"

"Sailor still hurts, but Sailor is used to hurting," she giggled, standing up. "Sailor actually feels much better, and-" Nico caught her as she tripped, trying to take a step.

"Why not you take it easy, kid?" Nico recommended, setting her back on the bed.

"Sailor feels fine," she hmphed. "But if Sailor's friend Nico di Angelo says to stay, then Sailor will stay. She is very thankful to Nico di Angelo. And to Will Solace."

"You're welcome, Sailor," Will patted her back, but was being gentle. "Is there anything you can tell us? About the monster attack, or something?"

"Yes, Sailor can tell lots of things," she stuck her tongue out. "The monster was at least 10 Sailors big, with stinky breath and messy fur."

"That narrows it down to..." Nico tallied on his fingers. "Pretty much any monster, Sailor. Anything specific?"

"It had a good nose, and would't stop smelling Sailor, Sailor recalls," she put a hand on her chin. "Sailor had a hard time outrunning it, but Grandpa helped Sailor just in time," she pointed to the sword Nico had carried in for her. It wasn't very bright, but polished and strong, probably made out of Celestial Bronze. "It almost stabbed Sailor, because Grandpa is very clumsy and wasn't paying attention, but Sailor used it to fight the monster. It had friends, though, many more friends than Sailor has, so she had to run here. Grandpa said camp was safe, and he was right! Sailor loves it!"

"Very good," Will applauded, fauning over the girl, but Nico nudged his shoulder.

"Wait a moment, what do you mean Grandpa?" he asked. "Gods help children, not... Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute," he put his hand on his forehead. "Are you saying-"

"Hephaestus is Sailor's grandpa, Sailor explains," she said calmly. "Sailor does not know her father's mother, so Sailor does not know her Grandmother, but Sailor knows she has helped. There are somethings that happen that Grandpa could not make happen. Sailor truly hopes for Aphrodite to be her grandmother, but Sailor knows this cannot be. Aphrodite does not like Sailor, and Sailor is not pretty enough to be her grandaughter. So Sailor is probably the grandaughter of Hemera, goddess of Day, when Sailor has most energy and strength. But it is night, and Sailor grows tired," she yawned.

"As do most people this time of day," Nico raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know so much about Greek Mythology-"

He was interrupted by a small snore.

"Guess that means there's no need to watch the Orientation Film," he patted her head.

"Some day, huh?" Will asked, looking up at Nico. "I'm gonna keep watch, do you want to head down to the bonfire or something?"

"Nah, just wake me up when she comes to," Nico chose a bed on the other end of the room. "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to sleep in the Hypnos cabin, so this is probably the next best choice."

"Agreed," Will leaned against the wall. "You can have a bit of nectar if you want. I mean, I'm not that much of an expert, but I'd say those dark circles are a bit unhealthy," he grinned. "You look like you could use a good rest."

"Really man?" Nico raised an eyebrow. "You'd do that?"

"I do it," Will shrugged. "And a square of ambrosia, because I'm nice."

"Thanks," Nico grinned, smiling a bit goofily, but he was really touched.

"Only a little, though," the healer chided. "You're not even injured."

"Not that you'd know," he shrugged, still smiling as he bit into the little piece of food. It reminded him of frenchfries, but fries didn't have the texture of cake, and fries didn't taste as heavenly as the little bite of ambrosia. His sip of nectar tasted like Coke, and the Coke tasted like those old memories of him and Bianca.

Sometimes, he thought he couldn't wait to die.

He glanced over at Sailor's sleeping face.

Then again, there were some pretty neat things to live for.


	2. In Which a Frienemy is Found

**A/N: I had to ask my Percy Jackson Fangirl friend for her professional opinion on my story, and apparently, I don't have Nico right... But he's a complicated character! If there's anything I need to fix, lemme know, and I'll try my best~ Just write it in a review! Reviews are love! So for now, who's ready for... CHAPTER TWO!**

 **Sailor: Sailor is, Sailor says energetically as she prepares for her next role!**

 **Nico: Yeah, let's just get this over with (walks away).**

 **Special thanks to Rick Riordan for letting me use these totally awesome characters! Sailor is my own, tho~ Enjoy reading!**

Sailor was the first to wake up, Will having had fallen asleep somewhere at around 4 in the morning. He had been leaning on the medicine cabinets and had rested his eyes for just a little too long before passing out, collapsing onto the linolium floor.

The girl sat up slowly, trying to throw her blankets off without messing up her splints. She couldn't feel her fingers, but tried to be careful, anyways. Nico was still snoring, but smiling in his sleep, too, occasionally mumbling something about fries. "Sailor decides Nico di Angelo really does look like an Angel when he's asleep," Sailor whispered, smiling, and pulled a blanket over Will before tiptoeing out the door. The sun was already high in the sky, and there were people outside bustling about.

She was confused in the chaos at first, having seen everything empty earlier, but nobody gave her a second glance. They didn't even question the heavy sword she forced into her hands, although she was much more careful about letting it drag and scrape on the ground. "Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are very tired, Sailor concludes," she picked a random direction and started walking, hoping it would lead her where she needed to go. "Sailor must let them rest."

She wandered at least half an hour before someone gave her a second glance, having had traveled all the way to the basketball courts.

"Time out," A blonde stopped to tie his shoes, breathing hard and taking a break. "Send someone else in, I'm gonna get some water." He stood up and started walking towards where Sailor was standing.

"Sailor must get out of the way," she scurried out, but the boy stopped her.

"Hey, you lost?" he asked, but not in an unfriendly way. "Can I help you with that sword?"

"Sailor cannot receive help from enemies," Sailor shook her head and tried to turn around, but tripped. The celestial bronze blade flew out of her arms and landed a distance aways.

"Enemy?" the boy asked, picking up the sword for her. He was so tall, it looked small in his arms. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Where'ya headed?"

"Enemy, Sailor confirms," she crossed her arms stubbornly at him. "Sailor's enemy has bright blue eyes, Sailor sees. Blue is the color of the Sky Lord, so Tall Boy is Sky Lord's son. Sailor is Hephaestus's line, and Sky Lord is Hephaestus's enemy. Therefore, Tall Boy is Sailor's enemy."

"That's some great logic," he gave her a crooked smile. "But I'm friends with lots of kids in the Hephaestus line. My name's Jason, by the way," he held out his free hand.

"Sailor shakes Jason's hand skeptically," she warned him. "Sailor does not know how to feel about friend/enemy Jason. Sailor trusts Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, though," she narrowed her eyes. "Are you Hades's Son's Enemy?"

"Nico? Of course not!" Jason exclaimed. "He's one of my best friends! I just got in to camp to visit him, actually. Do you know where he is, by the way?"

…

Nico sighed happily, reaching for a coke that wasn't there, and happened to roll over, falling onto the floor.

"Yee Zeus!" he shouted, waking up right away. A startled Will also sat up, but only after hitting his head on the corner of the bed he had fallen asleep beside.

"Ouch..." Will groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What happened to the medicine? It was right here..." he patted the floor for a moment before fully waking up. "Oh, snap, I'm sorry..." he let out a huge yawn.

"Haha, even sons of the sun god needs some rest," Nico stood up, setting the blanket back on the bed. "Dude, you could've woken me up whenever you felt tired..."

"C'mon, man, even children of Hades need sleep," he winked, then got a confused look on his face. "Where's the kid?"

Nico looked at the bed, where Sailor _wasn't_. His eyes widened, and he shot out the door. "Look on the north end of camp," he called behind him. "I'm going this way!"

"We are so screwed," Will agreed, beginning his sprint.

…

"Sailor's friend Nico di Angelo is alseep in the infirmary, Sailor explains to her not-sure-friend Jason," they walked towards the pavilion while he carried her sword. "And Will Solace has also fallen asleep, after giving Sailor finger jewelry," she wiggled her splints at him. "Sailor has worn this 'jewelry' before on her leg. She does not like it."

"Sounds like you've had a busy day," Jason raised an eyebrow. "Are you hungry any? I think we can get you something down at the Mess Hall."

"Sailor is famished," she grinned, patting her stomach. "Sailor has not eaten in days."

Jason didn't respond, just eyed the girl. It was almost impossible to tell which cabin she belonged to. Didn't she mention something about 'line of Hephaestus' or something? But she didn't have Leo's scrawny build, or the tough build of the rest of the forgers. She didn't look like she could heft much. Her skin was light and rosy, her hair and eyes dark. Athena and Posideon all had distinguishing eyes, and definitely _not_ Zeus... So where did this girl belong? She carried herself confidently as any camper, if not more so. Aphrodite? Plenty cute, but not spunky enough. Hecate? This girl looked like the opposite of dark magic. Demeter? Not likely...

"Sailor smells food," she slammed the door open to the mess hall, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Just grab a plate, and whatever you're hungry for will appear," Jason smiled at her enthusiasm. He grabbed a glass from a table that filled itself with water. "But be sure to leave some food for offerings," he explained.

"Of course, how could Sailor forget!?" she smacked her forehead. She grabbed a plate, holding it up, and it immediately filled with donuts.

"Oh, so that's where you get all your energy," Jason eyed her skeptically, there being at least a dozen pastries.

"One for the Sky Lord for letting Sailor meet his son-friend Jason, Sailor says as she drops food in the offering thing," she bowed respectively.

"It's called a-" Jason started, but she shushed him.

"Sailor is offended by the Sky Lord's son Jason ruining the offering ceremony," she cast him a dagger look, so he turned back to his water and stared at the wall.

"One for Athena and her wisdom. One for Hera and her virtue. One for Hestia and her loyalty. One for Artemis and her bravery. One for Nemisis and her justice. One for Demeter and her strength. One for Hecate for her leadership. One for Posideon and his generosity. One for Hades and his kindness." Jason tilted his head, but held his tongue. She passed by each of the altars, placing a donut so carefully in each one, it could have been a crown or imperial gold. She stopped when she got to the Hephaestus alter.

"Pass Sailor the sword, she asks kindly," Sailor held her hands out.

"Uh, Sailor, there's no way that's going to work-" he started, concerned, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't ruin the offering ceremony," Sailor chided again, so hesitantly, he passed her the sword. She placed it on the alter, bowing. "Sailor knows she has asked for a great many gifts from thee, Lord of the Forges, but she would like to exchange this for materials to make a gift more suited for her. She thanks thee for thy protection, Lord of the Forges."

Jason blinked, confused, then smiled at the girl's innocent actions. Maybe she _was_ spunky enough to be an Aphrodite kid. The sword, though, had other opinions. It glowed red, as if being ingulfed in flames, then disappeared.

"Wha...!?" Jason gasped, staring at where the object had just disappeared from. He would have placed his hand on the alter, just to check, but didn't want to send it to Hephaestus. So what had happened...?

"The ceremony is complete," Sailor finished, turning up and smiling wide at Jason. She held up the plate, with just two donuts left. "Are you hungry, Sailor asks son of the Sky Lord?"

Mr. Sparky himself was still feeling pretty shocked, but managed a smile. "No person I know would refuse a donut." The two sat together quietly after that, pondering their late breakfast/snack.

…

Hephaestus was sitting at his forge, taking a lunch break after a long day... Night...? Which one was it? After a long time of working. He reached down and grabbed his heavy lunchbox, clicking open the top and pulling out a sandwich. He was just about to take a bite, when a chocolate sprinkled donut landed in front of him on the table. Confused, he looked up, and backed away just in time to keep the large bronze sword from stabbing him. It went through the table, though, landing right in the center of the donut hole.

"What in the..." He squinted at the weaponry in front of him, recognizing its fine craftmanship (by him, of course), and scooted his chair back to a large radio. Fingers moved across the buttons with a certain grace, familiarty and expertise, until Sailor's voice tuned in.

"Exchange..." was the only word that caught in his ear. Grunting with the saddness of an interuppted lunch break, Hephaestus simply grabbed a hunk of metal and tossed it behind him, not wanting to be bothered any more. Besides, it was a nice sword.

The metal never hit the ground.

…

"Sailor likes donuts," the girl sighed contentedly, finishing her small meal.

"Of course you do," Jason shrugged, still staring at the alter. He had to admit, he was slightly jealous of the girl. Most gods didn't respond to their children... Or friends, whichever she was... That quickly. "It's just about noon, so the campers will be coming in for lunch. Do you want to check in with Dionysus? He's sort of the... Director, here, I guess."

"Sailor does not like Uncle," she stuck her tongue out. "Uncle makes people mad... Mad people scare Sailor," she shivered, curling up.

"Well, we at least need to get you into some classes," Jason set his cup down, suddenly anxious to get rid of the girl and maybe finish his basketball game, which had probably finished long ago. Just as suddenly, though, there was a large crashing noise. An object flew in front of him and slammed into the table, crushing everything it hit. Instinct taking over, Jason grabbed Sailor and went back right before the table could flip over onto them, under the weight of... The rock...?

"Uncle has paid Sailor back!" Sailor clapped her hands, digging through what was left of the table. There were large pieces of wood and splinters and shavings everywhere, but she rolled over the black object that glistened like night.

"Did Hephaestus just throw that at us or something!?" Jason exclaimed, frozen with shock. Gods had plenty of ways to kill poor humans, simply by turning them into gold, or sending monsters their way, but never had he been crushed by a rock.

"Obsidian, Sailor detects," the girl ran her splinted fingers over the hunk of metal/minerals/whatever it was. "Tungsten, mica, titanium, quicksilver... Hephaestus has been generous," she said, shocked. "Grandpa has given Sailor the tools to make a sword."

"Grandpa?" Jason's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he face-palmed. "Oh, I get it. Your parents must've taught you all this mythology, then, huh?" But who was her other godly patron...?

"Sailor wants a rapier," she pushed against the large mass, successfully moving it a milimeter. "Or a set of twin dao blades. Or Daisho. Or..."

Jason listened to her voice go on and on, listing swords, fighting techniques, and other words that rolled off from her mind. Babysitting had never been one of his strong suites, but he would have to run this kid down to Leo before he talked her ears off.

…

"I've checked everywhere," Will gasped, joining Nico back at the infirmary. "Do you think she died at the climbing wall?"

"She's smart enough to stay away from lava," Nico said confidently, but honestly wasn't so sure. Kids could be so unpredictable. "No news from the stables."

Will gasped. "You don't think... She was lured into the..." he gulped. "Ares cabin...!?"

"A poor, innocent mind, succumbed to the false promise of food," Nico facepalmed. "That's it, she's done for."

"Food!?" Will asked. "Did you check the mess hall!?"

The two were already running.

…

"Don't worry, I'll carry the rock for you," Jason assured her as soon as she had stopped talking.

"Sailor says it's not a rock!" She looked offended. "The correct term is a metal-mineral compound referred to as an Ionic compound, coordination complex-"

"Whatever you say," Jason hefted it up. It was at least 50 pounds... This girl was going to have a whole forgery of swords by the time she finished using it.

Just then, the door burst open, Nico and Will flying through. "Sailor!" They cried at once.

"Sailor's friends! Sailor cries enthusiastically as she runs towards them!"

"I give up," Jason dropped the rock and left. "Call me back when you're ready to tell me what's going on. Nico, you were supposed to be back at camp this morning." After all the newbies had been placed at their stations.

"About that," he rubbed the back of his neck, then pointed to Sailor, who was now riding on Will's back. "I might be here a while, so..."

Jason thought for a minute, then nodded his head. "Ok, we'll have to make arangements around that, but... I guess it works. Care to explain, though?" he pointed to Will, playing with the girl, bouncing her around and doing silly handgames.

"Apparently Will likes kids, but I don't know anything besides that," Nico shrugged helplessly. "She got into camp last night, and just got out of the infirmary."

"Look's like we've got to get ready to introduce another camper," Jason gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

The son of the Sky Lord watched the kid and teen goof around, laughing and screaming in delight. "She'll never be claimed, you know."

Nico eyed his friends, as well. "I think there are worse things than sleeping in the Hermes Cabin."

 **A/N: Okay, a bit spacey for my second chapter, but I promise things will get interesting, soon! And I DO respond to reviews ^v^**

 **baby_Cyclopes: Awesome, I'm glad you like it! Sailor is always difficult to write in perspective, but she's fun. I just wish I met a kid as optomistic, yet level-headed as she is. Keep on reading and reviewing! :D**


End file.
